Well, This Must Be Love, Don't You Think?
by PaReMs
Summary: After a conversation with Saphron, doubts surfaced in Blake's mind. Yang was always someone special to Blake: her best friend, teammate, partner. But things have changed since the Fall of Beacon, they have changed, so as their relationship. With so much of a change, What did they feel for each other changed? Maybe not, and maybe that always has been the answer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm not a native speaker and also not good with grammar, so there will be mistakes, so please keep that in mind. I hope y'all enjoy, the chapter:

-X-

With the new plan in mind, the only thing that team RWBY and team JNR could do was think about it and see the possibilities for the plan to work the best it could, but the wait was inevitable. Regardless of how the plan would work, Terra had heard that the next atlasian airship big enough to accommodate everybody would take at least two months to arrive at Argus, so working on the plan and training while waiting was what they could do for now and no one was happy about it.

Now that the storm has passed and team JNR and Oscar have accepted their roles in a war they didn't ask for, things had work out for the best. Team RWBY and JNR have been talking about the plan and collecting information about how the atlesian base works for a week, in the meantime Ruby is constantly training with Maria to find out how she can activate her silver eyes when needed, and they are all using the forest out of town to train theirs combat ability while helping to keep the grimms away. Weiss has been training her semblance, trying improve her summons, aiming to be able to use two at the same time while making a deep connection with the others summons besides the Knight, she is also using them to train her friends, especially Oscar. With the help of Jaune's healing they were being able to train harder than ever, at the same time they were also trying to discover new semblances combinations using him as an amplifier for the others.

Since they have been using Saphron's house, the daily activities has been splitted among them, helping with the housekeeping, grocery shopping, meal preparation, babysitting and other things, trying to somehow reciprocate the Cotta-Arc family for the hospitality. This has been the routine for them: helping in the house, training outside and doing the best to the plan work out. During this time, Blake tried to become closer to Yang and since her last attempt to lighten the mood between them failed, she has being afraid that things might get worse, so she just kept herself away, not knowing what to do about it.. They are in sync when it's about 'bumblebee' as fighting partners, but things between Blake and Yang, as friends, are still awkward and distant. They have never talked to each other alone again after what happened on the Brunswick farms and Yang seems to avoid every good opportunity to do so, something that has been making Blake feel really down every time it happens.

-X-

Blake was setting the dinner table, lost in her own thoughts when Saphron called her name, catching her attention.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." Blake said, turning to Jaune's sister "Can you say again?" .

"It's okay, Terra do it sometimes too, getting lost in her own thoughts like you just did." Saphron chuckled, remembering her wife's manners. "I asked if you could call the others, the dinner is ready."

"Oh, of course" replied Blake heading toward the living room where the others were talking about the plan.

After everyone had eaten, Blake was helping Saphron again, this time to do the dishes while Yang and Weiss was babysitting the little Adrian.

"She is great." Saphron said simply, looking at Blake. "Yang, I meant"

Blake followed Saphron's vision, finding Yang playing with Adrian using an airplane toy with a honest smile on her face. There was a warmth in Yang's smile that made Blake smile too.

"She is." Was Blake's reply. "She truly is".

Saphron seemed curious about something, but didn't say anything until they finished with the dishes. She leaned against the sink, with Blake at her side, looking at the girls who were taking care of her beloved son.

"You know, you remind me of myself in the first few months that I had met Terra" she said in a playful way, Blake had never seen her smile like that. "Back then, I couldn't take my eyes off her either."

Blake's ears twitched as she heard it and her brain froze trying to understand the meaning of what the young woman had just said. Saphron's eyes were looking into Blake's, a caring smile on her face molding an expression that almost seemed like one of understanding, like if she was saying 'I have been there too'.

When Blake's brain started to function again and now understanding what Saphron was implying, her face went red as she stared at the floor, which suddenly looked very interesting.

"I... I don't..." Her flushed expression made Saphron giggle, but she didn't finish what she was saying.

"Sorry if I'm wrong... but if I'm not, and if you wanna talk about it, I'm always here and I would love to hear it." She said putting her hand on Blake's shoulders and nodded before heading towards her son. "Come on Adrian, it's time to go to bed."

Blake stayed in the same place. Staring blankly at nowhere, her mind racing as she tried to understand what just happened. Trying to understand why she couldn't tell to Saphron that it was a misunderstanding, that she wasn't staring at Yang that much, and that even if she was, that those looks were looks of concern with an important friend and that was nothing like that at all, but she couldn't do it, for some unknown reason. She just stayed there, trying to understand why she was so embarrassed about it, and especially, why her heart was beating like crazy right now.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflections under the moonlig

Blake was in her bed staring at the ceiling, confused. Saphron's words hammering in her mind all night, over and over again. _"Why does she think that I like Yang in that way in the first place?"_ She thought, fidgeting under the blanket, _"Am I really looking at her that much? Probably it's true, I guess. Even though, the fact that someone is glancing at another doesn't mean they have this kind of feeling... right?"_ after a sigh, she continued with her thoughts _"Why am I even overthinking about it, anyway? I'm just going to sleep and forget about it"_. Blake turned to the other side of the bed, adjusting the blanket to cover herself better. When she felt comfortable, she closed her eyes, intending to sleep.

After a few minutes without sleep, she returned to face the ceiling, "Yeah, this isn't working" frustrated, she covered her eyes with her right forearm. _"Sorry if I'm wrong... but if I'm not, and if you wanna talk about it, I'm always here and I would love to hear it."_ Saphron's words found the way back to Blake's thoughts again, the sweet expression when Jaune's sister said that appearing in her mind, disturbing her sleep. Why such a simple and harmless misunderstanding, like Saphron did, was making Blake feeling so uneasy and confuse, it was beyond her knowledge.

After giving up on sleeping, Blake got out of the bed and walked towards the kitchen to get some water. With the glass of water in her hand she felt the chilly air stroking her skin, coming from the open door to the backyard and saw the shattered moon shining in the dark, starless sky.

 _"Wow, it's really beautiful outside."_ Blake thought as she drank the water. _"Maybe a walk and some fresh air will help me to get these things off my mind._

Blake was ready to leave when she glanced at the others bedrooms direction, towards Yang's bedroom. _"…I'm not going anywhere"_ , her owns words echoed in her mind. With an expression of guilty and a sad smile on her face, she found pen and paper, then wrote **'Going for a walk. It won't take long. –Blake.'** _"Just in case"_ she thought after leaving the note on the table and jumping out of the house through the backyard wall, in silent to not wake the others.

Once outside, Blake was wandering without a place in mind. Looking at Argus with more attention, she noticed again how beautiful this city really was. The architecture was quite unique to Blake, and even with all the embargo and the problems with Atlas, was a peaceful and lively place. A good place to live in. Following the street, Blake found a bench in front of a garden filled up with red roses. The place was beautiful and the shattered moon was shining right above it. She sat in the bench, looking at the sky, something that she was used to do. Somehow Blake always felt more in ease and comfortable at night, part of that was because the moon was something that she could identify with, especially on nights like this, with the moon hanging in the dark and starless sky, alone. At least alone is how she used to feel years ago, - years that seemed more like decades now, after everything that happened -, but not anymore. And hopefully, she will never feel that way again.

 _"Everything is different now. I'm not alone anymore, I don't need to be alone anymore, not since I met them. Not since that day at Beacon."_ Blake thought, feeling nostalgic as she remembered the day she met Yang, Ruby and Weiss. _"Even when we are apart, we will still be team RWBY. I know that now... After everything I did, after I run away, they accepted me back... Yang accepted me back."_

Blake had to fight the urge to cry, feeling emotional with all the memories they shared as a team, as friends. Staring at the starless sky, she started to remember the day she met them. Everything changed in that day at Beacon, when Yang introduced herself and her sister, trying to start a conversation with her outgoing personality, saying that she liked the bow where Blake hid her fears and insecurities. Even if the compliment was just a way to facilitate contact, still was something important to Blake to see that her little disguise was working and even improving her looks. All her anxiety and worries about being a faunus and being in a new environment in a new environment seemed to faded way a little, making her feel more at ease as she watched that blonde upbeat girl, her little sister and the Schnee heiress fighting for silly things, a normal life as she had hoped to have when she went to Beacon.

Even now, Blake isn't able to tell exactly why, but that girl had caught her eyes. Her last partner had turned to be a terrible person, an abusive and psychopath nightmare haunting her even now, so finding someone who she barely knew that was being able to put her in ease like that, without even trying, was unbelievable. The way she smiled so honest and bright, how cheerful she started the conversation, how warm the relationship between her and her little sister seemed to be… these things among others made Blake know that Yang would be someone she wanted to be closer with.

She never told anyone about it, but her partnership with Yang wasn't luck, she deliberately chose Yang as her partner, following her through the Emerald Forest, were she found her fighting those Ursai. Blake was happy that she and Yang clicked with each other so quickly and worked as partners as fast as well, finding without effort the horse relic together, or the 'little cute pony' as Yang called, that later make them the 'BY' in the 'RWBY team'. That was the real beginning of Blake's new life, when she found her team, her friends... her second family.

Blake loves her teammates like she never thought she would love someone and she never doubted that, but even among them, Yang was always someone special, what she feels for her is quite different from what she feels for Ruby and Weiss, Blake doesn't know for sure what are those feelings she had for Yang that make her so special. She attributed that to the fact they are partners, to everything they had been through together, but since her conversation with Saphron, what these special feelings she has for Yang are, were being put in check by Blake herself.

There are some things Blake knows for sure, Yang's presence make her feel warm inside, being next to her make Blake feel at ease like if it was the right place to her to be. She pulled Blake from the shadows she was hiding in, made her open up to other people's and be more honest with herself, she helped her to find the wings to fly. Yang always brighten up Blake's life.

 _"If I'm the moon…"_ Blake thought, without noticing the silly smile in her face. _"She is the sun, like her name says."_

She looked again at the moon, and shook her head as she got up from the bench, going back at Cota-Arc's house. "This walk was supposed to help me to forget about it. In the end, thinking about it was what I did"

After throwing the note in the trash, Blake goes back to her bed, still thinking about it. _"What I feel for Yang is different from what I feel for Weiss and Ruby, it's actually different from what I ever felt for someone. After think this much, 'she is special' is the only thing I know for sure"_ Blake sighed and covered herself with the blanket, this time decided to sleep. _"I love her, I just don't know if it's in a romantic way or not... If thinking by myself isn't helping, maybe a talk to Saphron, will."_


End file.
